Danny Phantom: The Original Ghost Hunt
by Blazing Fire Star Kid 01
Summary: Danny Fenton is a young kid who goes to high school. His father is engaged to his girlfriend and together they build a machine that can allow them to travel into the world of ghosts. When production fails, Danny decides to look inside and then gets transformed into a human/ghost hybrid. But soon he must learn to use his powers to stop a powerful bio-human made of pure electricity.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Meet the Fentons

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Danny Phantom!)

A young boy was setting up a camera.

"Is it on?" he asked.

The camera was flashing red signaling it was on.

"Alright," said the boy.

He sat down.

"Hello Amity Park, my name's Danny Fenton," said Danny, "Its been a while since I've done a video, but some things have been happening."

Danny took out a photo of his late mother.

"For one thing my mom died, and its been a few rough years for me and Dad," said Danny, "But we're pulling through."

He put the picture back.

Meanwhile a young woman was doing a vlog of her own.

"Hey, its Jazmine Linton," said Jazz, "And I'm back after a while getting over my dad."

"And so my dad's been dating this woman," said Danny.

"My mom's been dating this guy," said Jazz.

"She's very nice and a bit of a science geek," said Danny.

"He's very kind, but he's kinda…. A goofball," said Jazz.

"And it turns out that…." Said Danny.

"…he has this kid who goes to my school," said Jazz.

"Dannny (Jazz)," they said in unison.

"Jazz somewhat looks out for me when I'm getting harassed by other kids," said Danny, "But I also have help from my best friend, and the goth rockstar of school, Sam."

"He's a funny guy but spends a bit too much time learning about ghosts," said Jazz.

"I don't really know her that well, but she seems, alright," said Danny.

Later Danny was skateboarding across the school.

One of the teachers saw him.

"Mr. Fenton, do you wanna keep that board?" he asked.

"Yes sir," said Danny.

"Well keep it off the floor in the halls," said the teacher.

He started walking.

Meanwhile one of the professors with blueprints was walking by.

"Can you please make some room?" he asked.

A few of them dropped and nobody offered the professor a hand.

Except for Danny.

"Why thank you Mr. Fenton," said the professor.

"No problem Mr. Benson," said Danny, "These look pretty important."

"Why yes they are," said Mr. Benson, "They're designs for a power grid for the school."

"Sounds interesting," Danny said.

He was heading outside to meet his best friend Sam Mason.

There were people surrounding someone at a table.

Somebody was dunking a kid near some lunch.

He was dunked by the popular guy in the school, Dash Baxter.

"Hey Fenton, why don't you get a snap of this?" he asked.

"Are you nuts?" asked Danny.

The crowd was chanting, "Eat it! Eat it! Eat it!"

"Ok, that's enough," said Danny, "Let him down."

"Take the picture first dingus," said Dash.

"Just put him down Dash," said Danny.

"Take the damn picture," said Dash.

"PUT HIM DOWN, CARL!" said Danny.

"Oh shit," said another student.

"You're so dead," said Dash.

He punched Danny in the face.

He was about to wail on Danny when Jazz intervened.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," said Jazz.

While Dash was busy, Danny helped the boy up.

"Well would you look at that?" asked Dash, "The geek has his girlfriend standing up for him!"

"You best cut that out," said Jazz.

"Or what?" he asked, "You think I'm scared of a little…."

Before he could touch Jazz, she grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the ground.

"I warned you," said Jazz.

Danny was in the bathroom wiping blood off his face.

"You might wanna get some ice for that," said someone outside.

It was Sam.

"Little birdie (Jazz) tells me you got in a skirmish with Dash," she said.

"Tell me about it," said Danny, "But at least its all over."

He remembered what he met Sam for.

"Oh, I just remembered I got this from the store," said Danny, "You've been searching for it since 2017."

He gave her an album.

"Holy shit!" said Sam, "Where'd you get this?"

It was Chon's latest album, Homey.

"A little birdie told me that you like their music," said Danny, "So I figured why not get this for ya."

Sam smiled.

"Stuff like this makes me remember why we're best friends," she said.

Back at home Jazz opened the door and saw Jack and Maddie kissing.

She got out her megaphone and said, "Freeform Jazz is back." Startling them.

"Oh, its just you Jazz," said Maddie.

"Hey Mom," said Jazz, "Mr. Fenton."

Danny rushed in.

"What's wrong, I heard screaming!" he said.

"Relax son, no ghosts or anything," said Jack.

Maddie saw an injury on Danny's face.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Its nothing Ms. Linton," said Danny, "I just fell skateboarding."

"Why you kids ride those things I'll never know," said Maddie.

"Cause its stupid and dangerous, like I was when I was his age," said Jack.

Danny noticed his shoes were in some kind of slime.

"Hey what's going on downstairs?" he asked.

"Follow me and I'll show you," said Jack as he went downstairs.

"You serious?" asked Danny.

"Yes I am," he said.

Once downstairs, Danny saw a prototype portal.

"Wow," said Danny, "You're actually working on this thing again?"

"Well, it was actually Maddie that talked me into this," said Jack, "But yes, in a few days the ghost portal will finally be open."

Danny was looking around at blueprints.

"Did some of these blueprints come from Mr. Benson?" he asked.

"Oh yeah that nice guy from your school," explained Jack, "He's so talented when it comes to inventing stuff, and back in the college years we called him Nicolai Technus."

"Hey when I came in I noticed a ring on Ms. Linton's finger," said Danny.

Jack smiled.

"Well son, I think its time I told you," he said.

"No way," said Danny, "You actually did it!"

"Shhhh, don't spoil the surprise to your future step sister," said Jack.

"Got it," said Danny.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Big Announcment

(Disclaimer!)

Nicolai Benson was heading into his weekend job.

He was a mechanic for GhostCorp.

A woman was on a screen explaining about the world's largest portal grid that could be used to instantly warp someone around the entire building.

Nicolai was the one who created the grid, but was not credited for his hard work.

His boss approached him.

"You do realize you're late," he said, "Don't you realize that GhostCorp now depends on this portal grid, and its tests for it to be allowed to be used on the streets."

"Yes I do," said Nicolai.

"And we can't do any tests without someone like you running them," said his boss.

"I know that, but those designs and blueprints were made by me," said Nicolai.

"You designed those schematics?" asked his boss, "Right, and I'm Captain Falcon."

Nicolai pushed his boss to the wall.

"You're not Captain Falcon, she's a legend and you're an asshole!" he said, "You disrespect her again, and I'll cut your head bald in your sleep!"

It was just a dream.

"Now get to work!" said his boss.

He took the elevator and went to his station.

There was a poster of him at his office with the name "Technus."

"Ugh," he said as he went to work.

Back at Danny's house, Maddie and Jack were about to share the news.

"So we have some very exciting news for the both of you," said Jack.

"You got me a car?" asked Jazz.

"Even better," said Maddie.

"We're getting married!" they said in unison.

"M-m-m-married?!" asked Jazz surprised.

"That's right," said Jack, "We're all gonna be one happy family."

"You're gonna be my stepfather?" asked Jazz, "and Danny's gonna be my…."

"That's right," said Maddie.

Jack's watch beeped.

"Well time to get to my shift," he said, "You all enjoy yourselves."

Nicolai was working on his machine.

"Take my credit will they?" he asked.

Someone tapped his shoulder.

"I thought you might be hungry," she said.

It was Nicolai's friend Emily who also worked at GhostCorp.

"Thank you," said Nicolai.

"I have to say I was very amazed by your invention," said Emily.

"Say that again?" he asked.

"I said I was amazed by your invention," said Emily, "I know it was you who made it."

"At least you do," said Nicolai, "But the company saw fit to steal it."

"What really amazes me is that you did all of it," said Emily, "What normally takes dozens of people to build, was accomplished by one person."

"Well I didn't actually make all of it," said Nicolai.

"He had a little help," said Jack behind both of them, "I've known this man since college and he's not let me down once, and it's the least I can do."

"Modest huh?" asked Emily.

One of Nicolai's tormentor's, Joe saw him talking with Emily.

"That creep is flirting with Emily again," he said.

"Listen, I'm having a party later this week," said Emily, "And I'd like you to be a guest."

"Really?" asked Nicolai, "I mean you're popular and all that, but you take time off your busy schedule for little old me."

"Because you're special," said Emily, "And you deserve to be treated as such."

He smiled.

"Time to get back to it," said Emily, "Good luck you two."

She headed out.

"She's a keeper," said Jack.

Joe crushed his cup.

Danny was walking by the halls.

He then saw that kid he helped before struggling with a locker.

"Hey let me get that," said Danny.

He opened it with ease.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem," said Danny, "I'm Danny."

"Tucker," said Tucker.

"And I'm Sam," said Sam.

"OH yeah, you're the bass player for the scream kings," said Tucker.

"Glad to know I have a fan," said Sam.

The three of them saw their principal walking through the halls.

"Shit," said Sam, "Its Lancer."

"Hey!" said Principal Lancer.

However he was looking at graffiti that other kids put on there.

"Phew," they all said in unison.

"So I heard your dad's getting married," said Sam.

"Who told you that?" asked Danny.

"Why not ask your future step sister," said Sam.

Danny looked down to the floor.

"I wanna feel happy for Dad, but it just feels kinda too soon you know," he said.

Sam put a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know you miss your mom, and it hasn't been easy without her, but its time to move on," said Sam, "Besides, you still got your best friend who's had your back for years."

Danny smiled.

"You're right Sam," said Danny.

"Say Danny, your dad wouldn't happen to be a ghost person would he?" asked Tucker.

"Why?" asked Danny.

"I've read a lot of reviews about him and Ghostcorp," said Tucker, "He's amazing at what he does!"

He showed them something he's been working on.

"Mr. Benson helped me make this thing, and it can detect any sign of ghosts anywhere around the area," said Tucker.

"Nice," said Danny as he reached for it.

"Wait don't touch yet," said Tucker, "I still gotta work out some kinks."

In class, Nicolai was explaining the currents of electricity that can travel.

One of the students was drawing a picture of him and gave him the name "Technus."

"Let me see that," said Nicolai.

He saw the drawing and was surprisingly amazed.

"This gives me an idea for a lab experiment," he said.

After a few minutes the project was done.

"Now I'll need a volunteer from the audience," said Nicolai.

Danny and Tucker volunteered.

"Now, you'll rub your hair with this balloon and place it in this tube," explained Nicolai.

After doing so they did what Nicolai instructed.

After a few seconds they felt a slight spark run through their heads.

When their heads came out their hair was freaky looking.

"Whoa," said Danny.

"I know right," said Tucker.

The class was laughing but they didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The birth of a hero  
(Disclaimer!)  
Danny was helping jack bring in some equipment.  
"So what's all this for again?" asked Danny.  
"You'll see by the end of tonight," said Jack, "Its gonna rock your world."  
"I think I already know what it is," said Jazz knowing what was happening.  
After a few minutes of tinkering, they were finally finished.  
It was a portal into the ghost world.  
"Whoa," said Danny, "You actually finished this thing?!"  
"That's right," said Jack, "If your mother were here she would be so amazed."  
Danny was amazed by how incredible the invention looked.  
"This is it Maddie," said Jack, "You ready?"  
"I think so," said Maddie.  
They plugged everything in.  
"Activating the portal in 5, 4, 3, 2…." Said Jack.  
He pressed the switch, but nothing happened.  
"What…." Said Jack, "I don't get it."  
He looked at the designs.  
"I did everyhthing by the book and this is what happens?" asked Jack.  
"Maybe we should call it a day," said Maddie.  
The two of them went upstairs.  
"For what its worth, I think it was a great invention," said Jazz.  
Danny stayed behind and looked at the instructions.  
"This doesn't make any sense," he said to himself, "Dad did everything he was supposed to but nothing happened.  
He saw a lab suit and put it on.  
Danny looked around for a flaw or a loose wire.  
"Everything's intact," he said, "Nothing's gone haywire or anything."  
He saw the on and off switch.  
"Oh," he said, "That's what happened."  
He pressed the button and then a light turned on.  
"That should do it," said Danny.  
However something was happening to Danny.  
His DNA was fusing with ghost DNA.  
Throughout flashes of light, Danny was screaming and holding his hands to his head through the pain  
The next morning he was still unconscious on the floor.  
Jack went downstairs and saw him.  
"Danny?" he asked, "Danny wake up!"  
Danny woke up.  
"What happened?" he asked.  
"Were you looking at the blueprints?" asked Jack.  
"Yeah," said Danny, "I just wanted to see if there was anything wrong, but I didn't find anything," said Danny.  
"You really do take after your mother don't you son," said Jack, "Well breakfast is ready whenever you are."  
He went upstairs.  
Danny looked at the blueprints again.  
Suddenly they fell right through his hands.  
"What the….." he said.  
He then started to levitate for a little bit and then fell.  
"I gotta call Sam," he said.  
Sam was playing Guitar Hero with her friends.  
"We're gonna beat this score!" said Sam.  
She was playing Buckethead's Jordan on expert and was completely focused.  
Her phone started to ring and she picked it up while doing a hammer on part with her other hand.  
"Hello?" asked Sam, "Danny where are you? We already started."  
Danny started explaining what was happening.  
"Wait what?" asked Sam, "Slow down."  
"Can you just get here quickly?" asked Danny, "I gotta show you this."  
"I'm on my way," said Sam.  
A few minutes earlier, they were at the backyard.  
"Ok, watch this," said Danny.  
He closed his eyes and then started to turn invisible.  
"What the…." She said.  
He then reappeared by a tree.  
"Wait a second…" said Sam, "So you're a Bio-human?"  
"I guess you could say that," said Danny, "It's a long story."  
"So were you always this way?" asked Sam.  
"No, this just happened to me like literally yesterday," said Danny, "Next thing I wake up, and I have snow white hair and green eyes."  
He explained about the ghost machine and everything else.  
"And that's what happened," said Danny.  
"Did you tell anybody else about this?" asked Sam.  
"Jazz, but that's it and she told me to keep it from Ms. Maddie and Dad," said Danny, "But that's not all I can do."  
He started to levitate.  
"Oh shit!" said Sam.  
"I know!" said Danny.  
Later, Maddie was moving some equipment to the lab.  
Danny was getting some things for Jack to take to the lab at GhostCorp.  
"That's odd," said Maddie.  
Danny looked at her.  
"One of the lab suits fell," said Maddie.  
She saw Danny bringing in some stuff.  
"Dann can you come in here for a second?" she asked.  
"Oh boy," said Danny.  
"Did you know that one of the lab suits was on the ground?" asked Maddie.  
"Well…." Said Danny, "You see it was….. I….. it…."  
Maddie stopped him.  
"Let me stop you there Danny," said Maddie, "Now its obvious that there's something you wanna tell me, and your face lets me know that."  
"What?" asked Danny.  
"I'm the same way with Jazz, when there's something she wants to tell me," said Maddie, "Look its ok, just tell me what's going on. Its just you and me, so just lay it out."  
Danny sighed and took a deep breath.  
"I went inside the machine to figure out why it wasn't working," said Danny, "I looked and then I saw the switch was on the off position, so I turned it on and then the flashes, and then the portal, and then the lab coat was on the ground."  
"Look Danny, I don't care about the lab suit," said Maddie, "I don't care that you were going inside the machine."  
"You don't?" asked Danny.  
"No, I care that you told me the truth," said Maddie, "As long as I know the truth its ok."  
She smiled.  
"Look, I know I'm not your actual mother, but if there's something on your mind, you should be more open with me ok?" said Maddie, "After all that's what mothers are here for, to help their sons, whether they're step-sons or real sons."  
"Ok," said Danny, "So….. am I off the hook for messing with the machine?"  
"No," said Maddie.  
"Oh," said Danny looking down to the floor.  
"You're off the hook for telling me the truth," said Maddie.  
"Oh," said Danny in a lighter tone.  
"Aaaaand if it makes you feel better, I've messed with a lot of machines when I was your age," said Maddie walking upstairs.  
Danny looked at the machine.  
"I turn my phone on," he said to it, "You don't see that blowing up."  
Later Danny was looking at some blueprints for the ghost portal.  
Jazz was looking at him.  
"I can understand Mom and Mr. Fenton getting into this kind of stuff, but I never expected you to," she said.  
"Well, I made some blueprints for how the ghost portal can actually work this time and we're gonna do a new test run," said Danny, "And get this, Ms. Maddie wants me to be the gunea pig."  
"You're kidding right?" asked Jazz.  
"Well, I guess I can call it a reward for telling the truth," said Danny.  
"The truth doesn't get you anywhere," said Jazz.  
"Well, it got me somewhere," said Danny, "I know you think you like to get away with lying, but its not so bad to tell the truth once in a while."  
"You're not off the hook for telling the truth," said Jazz, "You're off the hook for telling the truth the first time."  
"Is there a difference?" asked Danny.  
"Never mind," said Jazz.  
Later that day, there was a party for everyone at Ghostcorp.  
People were talking and/or dancing.  
Nicolai was walking around.  
"Nicolai, you made it!" she said.  
"Yes, I did," said Nicolai, "I got some time off so I could come."  
He saw Joe whom he admired being carried around by his pals.  
"Hey Joe," said Nicolai, "Well I'll see you later."  
Jack was having the time of his life talking with his friends about his upcoming wedding.  
Someone tapped on Nicolai's shoulder.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"Could you come with us for a second?" he asked, "There's a problem with one of the portal tubes."  
"Well, looks like duty calls," said Nicolai, "I'll be right back."  
He followed them to where the main sorce of the problem was.  
One of the tubes was loose causing strobbing in the room.  
Joe was watching and snickering.  
"This is gonna be so funny," he said.  
"Alright," said Nicolai, "At least someone has appreciation for my work."  
He took some tools and went up to the area.  
After a few minutes of tinkering the problem was fixed.  
"Alright," he said.  
The person gave Joe the signal.  
Joe pulled the switch giving Nicolai a shock.  
The blast was hard and forced him near electrical outlets.  
A shadowy ghost figure went inside of his body.  
His skin started to turn green.  
"I think we better hussle," said Joe as he ran off.  
Nicolai was still alive but barely moving.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Ghost Training  
(Disclaimer!)

Danny was floating around in his room.  
"Man this is amazing," said Danny.  
He then went through a wall accidentally leaving ghost plasma.  
"Oops," he said.  
His right hand started to glow.  
"Whoa!" He exclaimed.  
He shot a ball of energy at a lamp.  
Someone knocked on the door.  
"Danny?" Asked Jack.  
"Yeah dad?" He asked.  
"Is everything alright?" Asked Jack.  
"Yeah, I'm just exercising," said Danny.  
"You know I'm here if something's bothering you, right son?" Asked Jack, "Also I'm glad to see you and your future step mom are getting along."  
"Ok," said Danny, "Thanks."  
He looked back to the ghost plasma.  
"There's only one guy I know that knows about stuff like this."  
In a hospital room, Nicolai was laying in the bed with some kind of electric proof suit.  
"You got in quite the mess sir," said a doctor.  
Nicolai woke up.  
"Where am I?" He asked.  
"You're in the hospital," said the doctor, "We managed to get you in this suit while you were knocked out."  
"This suit…." Said Nicolai.  
"Its to protect you from electrocuting yourself or others," said the doctor.  
"Take it off," said Nicolai.  
"I can't do that," the doctor said while looking at a graph.  
"Why not?" Asked Nicolai.  
"Your body is constantly releasing a stream of bio-electricity," she said, "We don't know if its dangerous or not."  
He looked at himself.  
"But I can promise you this, we are working on a cure right now," she said.  
A few of his friends came to visit.  
Danny and Sam were at Tucker's house.  
"Ok, I'm about to show you something I never showed anyone else other than Sam," said Danny.  
"What is it?" Asked Tucker.  
He looked around to make sure nobody else was looking.  
"Ok," said Danny.  
He focused and turned invisible.  
"Danny?" He asked, "Where'd you go?"  
"He's still right here," said Sam, "He just turned invisible."  
"What?!" Asked Tucker, "But how?!"  
"Remember that invention my dad made to travel to the ghost realm?" Asked Danny.  
"Yea," said Tucker.  
"Well apparently it gave me ghost DNA," Danny explained, "Now I can turn invisible, walk through walls, and fly."  
He started to float.  
"I think we should analyze everything you can do," said Tucker, "Follow me."  
Sam and Danny followed him downstairs.  
Tucker pushed a button revealing a lab.  
"Holy shit," said Danny.  
"Do your parents know about this place?" Asked Sam.  
"No, don't ever tell them," Tucker answered in a serious tone, "Anyways, let's get to it."  
Danny was in the center.  
"Step one, superhuman strength," said Tucker.  
There was a huge chunk of brick in front of Danny.  
Danny grabbed it and tried lifting it.  
He was able to pick it up with ease.  
"Check," said Tucker, "Step 2, energy beams."  
There were targets all around the room.  
Energy came through his fingertips and he fired them at each of the targets.  
"I think I'm gonna call them Ghost Rays," Danny said excited.  
"Step 3, flight," Tucker said.  
Danny started to float but he couldn't control where he was going.  
"How do other superheroes do this?" Asked Danny.  
"Try lifting your hands and using them as steering wheels," said Tucker.  
"What?" Asked Danny.  
"Trust me," said Tucker.  
Danny did what he was instructed.  
He was able to control his flying better.  
"I think we just found a superhero," Tucker said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The first Ghost Hunt

(Disclaimer! I own nothing of Danny Phantom)

A security guard was doing his job guarding the basement of an apartment.

He noticed a heat signature heading where one of his buddies was.

"Hey frank, you near the kitchen?" He asked.

"Yeah why's that?" Asked frank.

"There's something headed your way," said the guard.

Frank was looking around but didn't see anything.

Something was forming.

"Hello dear, could you help me?" She asked, "I'm trying to find the lunch menu but I'm lost."

"Ma'am, I'm not sure what you're talking about but you can't be down here. I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

Her eyes started to glow.

"I think someone changed the menu," she said.

"Um…. I'm cool over here," said Frank.

She roared and ghost plasma spewed from her mouth.

Frank dropped his flashlight and ran.

"Forget this man!" He said, "FORGET THIIIIIISSSSSSS!"

Danny was flipping channels on a Saturday Afternoon.

"Man nothing exciting happens around here much," he said.

He flipped past a channel talking about a ghost attack.

"Wait a minute….." He said.

He switched back to that channel.

A ghost was believed to be lurking around a banquet party.

"Dad you might wanna see this!" He said.

Jack came into the room and was watching the entire thing.

Later he was in the basement getting some ghost catching gear.

"This is gonna bring my career to a rocket jump!" Said Jack, "Maddie you got everything."

"Absolutely," said Maddie, "We should be back afterwards cause we're professionals."

"Well I'm stayin' outta this one," said Jazz.

As soon as they left, Tucker and Sam grinned at Danny.

"What?" Asked Danny.

"You can go after that ghost!" Said Tucker, "You have ghost powers."

"Actually I think our first move should be to call The Peacekeepers," said Danny.

"If there's one thing you should know about Mr. Fenton, its the fact that he spent half his life keeping this technology and research away from a Shay, and he certainly doesn't plan on giving it to another," said Jazz, "Besides they're probably busy saving a continent from becoming a city of robots."

"Looks like you're their only hope," said Sam.

"But I've never had any experience fighting anything, let alone a ghost!" Said Danny.

"Why do you think we took that training session for last time?" Asked Tucker, "Besides I happen to have some ghost catching technology I developed."

"Alright," said Danny.

"But first you'll need a disguise so nobody knows its you," sam Explained.

"As long as I don't look ridiculous," said Danny.

Later Danny was wearing a ghost catching suit and a helmet.

"I look ridiculous," said Danny.

"Well at least nobody will recognize you," said Tucker, "Now come on."

He had some king of vacuum cleaner.

"The poltergeist 6000," said Tucker, "Courtesy of Professor Elvin Gadd himself."

"Alright let's go," said Danny. He started flying.

Sam and Tucker followed him on a motorcycle.

Jack and Maddie were searching around for the ghost.

Jack heard something move and threw a ghost bomb at the object.

It was a worker and he ran off.

"Great, we've got another plaintiff," he said.

He heard somebody in the kitchen.

"Maddie, do the honors," Jack said.

Maddie busted the doors down and had her proton pack aimed at someone.

It was the lunch lady ghost.

"Someone changed the menu!" She said.

They were both looking at her.

"What an interesting specimen," Jack said, "An actual ghost."

"Lunch is sacred and has rules!" She said.

She had a piece of cake.

"Anybody want cake?" She asked.

Both of them nodded.

"Well that's too damn bad," said the lunch lady, "Those who change the menu don't deserve cake!"

She made some ovens come to life and they breathed fire.

Danny made it to the area and went inside.

Tucker and Sam said they were assistants for Jack Fenton and got entrance.

"Alright Tuck," said Sam, "Put that tracker to use."

He turned it on and followed its signal.

It started to beep a little faster as he got closer.

"We're almost there," said Tucker.

The lunch lady ghost kept fighting Jack and Maddie.

She trapped Maddie in a pile of meat.

"Maddie!" Said Jack.

"Go after her, I'll be ok!" Said Maddie, "I promise."

Jack chased after the ghost.

Danny saw that Maddie was trapped and was about to be attacked by the ovens.

"Hang on miss!" He said.

He shot a ghost ray at one of them.

Another oven breathed fire and he shielded himself and Maddie with his ghost shield.

"I'm pretty good at this," said Danny, "Is that all you got?!"

One of the ovens charged at him and pushed him down.

Danny dropped his mask and Maddie saw his face.

"Danny?" She asked.

Danny put the mask back on.

"Ok that one hurt," said Danny, "Come after me punks!"

They chased after him.

The lunch lady was continuing to fight Jack.

"IS that all you got lunch lady?!" Asked Jack.

"Oh I've plenty more!" Said the lunch lady.

She threw some meat at them and he dodged.

Someone flashed a light at her distracting her.

It was Tucker.

"Tucker my boy!" Said Jack, "Just in time."

"Couldn't leave you hanging," said Tucker.

Danny was helping fight off the ghost using his ghost beams.

"Phantom, can you hold that thing down?!" Asked Tucker. Danny grabbed the lunch lady from behind.

"Ok when I give the signal you run!" Said Tucker, "1, 2, 3….. GO!"

He activated the poltergust and had the ghost in a hold.

Tucker was tiring her down while Jack set the trap.

"Trap activated!" Said Jack.

Working together, he and Tucker placed her in the trap closing it!"

"We did it," said Jack, "WE CAUGHT A GHOST!"

"Glad I could be of help," said Danny disguising his voice.

"Another one?" Asked Jack.

"No, this guy was helping us," said Tucker, "He's on our side."

Jack laid down his weapon.

"Well, just be careful next time Mr. Fenton," said Danny, you never know when something like this will happen again."

Danny flew back home.

Maddie looked at him fly away.

"Is that….. Danny?" Asked Maddie.


End file.
